1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to grinding wheels and more particularly pertains to a new grinding wheel for seeing the underside of the object being ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of grinding wheels is known in the prior art. More specifically, grinding wheels heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,999; U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,010; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,915; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,341; U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,039; U.S. Pat. No. 3,579,928 and U.S. Des. Pat. No. 32,226.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new grinding wheel. The inventive device includes a grinding wheel. The grinding wheel has a peripheral edge. The grinding wheel has a center having a hole therethrough. The peripheral edge has a plurality of slots therein extending toward and axis of the grinding wheel. Each of the slots is equally spaced from each other.
In these respects, the grinding wheel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art , and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of seeing the underside of the object being round.